Something More
by jenpen91
Summary: Hey so its a one shot based on a song i wrote...troy/gabi break up!


**Something More**

Hey so i wrote a story agggggges ago....but im back.

This story is based on a song i wrote myself, and i just wanted to get an opinion on the song, and i thought it would be a good song to put a story behind. Its based on my love life lol, but for this story its troy and gabys!!!

Ok so i don't own the characters or the high school musical thing...but i do own the song!

* * *

Gabi waited for Troy to come home from yet another night out with "the boys". She waited, looking through some old photos, reminding her of the days where she was the main thing on Troys mind, and he wasn't so distracted by other girls and nights out.

It had all started to go sour one night at a club, where Troy kept staring at other women, even when Gabi was talking to him. He insisted it was totally innocent and he had never done anything with anyone else, but there was always that niggling feeling at the back of her head.

She didn't want to sound over dramatic but lately it was getting alot worse and even when she tried to talk to him about it, he just shrugged her off and went back out. He wasn't giving her what she needed from him, and she knew that she couldn't go in a one way relationship.

Troy staggered in about 1am, knocking things over in the process of getting to the kitchen. As Gabi heard him she stood and called him. Troy quickly turned around looking like a deer caught in headlights.

_I want to trust you_

_But theres always somethin_

_Always someone on your mind_

_You look at me crazy_

_But you just don't get_

_How much i wana cry_

_You never tell me anythin_

_I cant do this anymore_

_It makes me wana scream with pain_

_One of us has to walk out the door_

_Cos its breaking me down_

_All your running around_

_Never leaving time for me or us_

_Its all got too much for me_

_I cant believe you don't see_

_Its not gona work anymore_

_I have to have somethin more_

"Troy, where have you been all night? You said you were just going out for a while!" Gabi asked him.

"Eh yeh well me and chad met some people at the club and you know how it is...we just stayed" he replied in a hurried tone, as if hiding something.

"Listen Troy, we need to talk, its not working. You just take and take and I never get anything back. Im sick and tired of it. You need to leave" Gabi said looking Troy in the eyes that she used to lose herself in.

"Gabi, what the hell is this? You're totally over reacting! This is ridiculous. You know I love you and would do anything for you! You know that!" Troy yelled, anger flashing in his eyes.

"No I don't know that Troy, I haven't seen that from you in a very long time! The only time you tell me nice things and proclaim your love for me is when I threaten you with the end! Well it's not going to work this time, I want you to get out. Right now" she screamed back tears pooling in her hurt eyes.

_The things that you say_

_When your wanting to stay_

_Just don't get into my head no more_

_I know what your doin_

_But it aint gona work_

_Im so much stronger than before_

_Iv said it once_

_And i will say it again_

_You need to walk out of that door_

_Cos its breaking me down_

_All your running around_

_Never leaving time for me or us_

_Its all got too much for me_

_I cant believe you don't see_

_Its not gona work anymore_

_I have to have somethin more_

_I can tell you thought you were perfectly safe_

_You never thought id go this far_

_But I need so much more than you give to me_

_My heart just ain't safe in your arms _

"Fine il leave. But it won't be long till you come running back to me and you know it Gabi" Troy yelled as he left, slamming the door behind him.

_Cos its breaking me down_

_All your running around_

_Never leaving time for me or us_

_Its all got too much for me_

_I cant believe you don't see_

_Its not gona work anymore_

_I have to have somethin more_

_Theres gotta be somethin more_

Gabi sunk to the floor sobbing. She had finally done it, she had finally ended the relationship she was trapped in. It took every last bit of strength to get herself up and dry her tears, but she managed and she hauled herself into bed, all the while thinking "I need something more...there has to be something more".

* * *

Ok so thats it!! Let me see your reviews!! On the song and the story please!!! Thanks xx


End file.
